


Deep Undercover

by shinythegoat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, FitzSimmons fluff, Friends to Lovers, first fan fic, they love each other but don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Post 1x05    The team has to send two agents undercover as a science couple to gain more intel on the Centipede project, so why not send two actual scientists. Nothing could possibly go wrong, but maybe some things will go right.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 36





	1. It's All for Show, Right?

“Ok, so you guys will be going in dark with no coms because Cybertech scans for them” Coulson began, glancing between the two science nerds. Picking a cell phone from his pocket he began to speak again,  
“Skye has rigged this phone through an encrypted backchannel allowing one call before the signal is discovered.” Handing it to Fitz, Simmons began to protest,  
“Are you sure we have to go in, aren't there other agents you could send. Perhaps Skye and Ward.”  
“You know Skye can’t go on a mission right now, the bracelet she is tracking her and if Shield sees her anywhere but here they will hunt her down, ruining the mission.” After examining the phone Fitz shoved it in his pocket, stealing a glance from Simmons.  
“But Sir,” Fitz began  
“No, none of that” he scolded, “This is an order and you will follow through with it until the job is complete.”  
Walking over to the suitcases Fitz and Simmons had packed he picked them up and handed them to May as she began walking down to the cargo hold.  
“Now remember, you two are supposed to be a super smart science couple that works for an anonymous buyer with deep pockets, your goal is to gather as much info as you can and possibly gather samples of the Centipede serum.”  
Simmons was nodding along to every word Coulson said and began to worry that maybe this mission wasn’t going to go right and one of them could end up dead.  
“Hey! Are you listening?” Coulson was dangling Lola’s keys in front of Fitz’s face waiting for him to snatch them up.  
Fitz snapped out of his daydream about Simmons wearing that cute red sweater she had picked, grabbing the keys from Coulson’s grasp.  
“I'll be very careful sir,” Fitz insured  
“You better be, if Lola’s missing even just a scratch of paint when you come back, both of you will be neck deep in punishments.” The intense stare that Simmons was giving Fitz was not helping him cope with the stress.  
Coulson looked down at his antique watch,  
“Ok it’s 11:55, you know what that means,”  
“We leave in 5” Fitz quickly responded Simmons eyes wandered to the black suit Fitz was wearing, maybe he was listening after all.

\-------------

“I'm going to miss you, be careful, ok, come back in one piece.” Skye pulled Simmons into one last hug before pulling away and going over to say goodbye to Fitz,  
“Remember what we talked about? You have to do it, now's your last chance before things get weird.” Fitz’ heart skipped a beat as she mentioned the secret plan that they had come up with,  
“Yeah, ok I’ll try my best” Fitz moved in for a hug before noticing that her eyes had drifted to her S.O  
“Uh Skye,” Fitz looked nervously at her, he wasn’t gonna wait all day.  
“Oh right sorry” Fitz backed away from Skye from her spot in the lab,  
“See you,” “Yea good luck!” Closing the door behind Simmons he walked over to his side and got in the car and started up the engine.  
“Be careful with her!” Coulson shouted from the balcony,  
“We will sir!” Simmons responded before being cut off by the roaring screech of the tires.  
“Fitz! Be careful, Coulson just said-”  
“Ya I know what Coulson said but this is our mission, meaning we are in charge.”  
“Well technically we aren't in charge.”  
“Oh c’mon Jemma! Live a little!

\-------------

A long two hours and a bunch if stupid love songs later they finally arrived at the hotel just after 2 pm. Fitz pulled into a parking spot far away from any cars still taking the warning Coulson gave him into consideration.  
“Hey, Jemma, Jemma, wake up, we’re here,” Fitz nudged her back to consciousness as she slowly stirred awake.  
“You look very peaceful sleeping,” “Thanks. I think.”Fitz stared into her dark brown eyes before realizing he should open the door for her.  
“Oh Fitz, you really don’t hav-”  
“Simmons, we are undercover as a couple, don’t worry, It’s all for show.” The pain of the last words felt as if she had been punched in the gut.  
“Right, for show.” Stepping out of the car Fitz offered her his hand before running to get the luggage from the very compact trunk. Simmons watched as he carefully grabbed the suitcases, his muscles twitching when picking hers up.  
“Simmons, what did you put in your suitcase? Simmons, hey, Jemma!” Fitz walked over to her waving a hand in her face until she snapped out of whatever alternate reality her brain had traveled too.  
“Sorry, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts.” She looked down to where Fitz was holding both the suitcases, one in each hand,  
“Here, let me take mine off your hands.” Fitz flinched when she reached for it,  
“Jemma, let me, honestly I can handle it.” Simmons could tell that he was struggling with the extra weight from her suitcase, she should not have packed all that tea and the electric tea kettle wasn’t making it any easier for him.  
“So, what did you put in it?” Fitz asked, nodding his head towards Simmons’ suitcase as they began to walk towards the hotel lobby.  
“Well, I packed my pajamas, shoes, a lab coat, other small lab supplies, some tea, and an electric kettle.” Fitz stopped mid-step,  
“Why in the hell would you pack an electric kettle! They probably have one here!”  
“Well yes, I know that, but I figured that using my own would be better because I am more accustomed to it than to some random one.” Fitz blankly stared at her, processing the words in his head,  
“But it’s a ket-”  
“Mr. and Mrs. Fitz-Simmons I presume” Jemma’s heart skipped a beat as she was introduced with Fitz’ last name,  
“Yes that’s us” Fitz answered, giving a warm-hearted smile towards the man.  
“Wonderful! If you’ll follow me I can show you to your room and then I'll let you be so you can tour the hotel before the meet-up begins”


	2. While We're Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons have some time to kill before the meeting. What do they choose to do with it?

Tugging the suitcases up the lengthy stairs and down the endless hallways they finally reached their shared room.  
“Ah! Here we are, room 532.”  
“Why did we have to get a room so high up,” Fitz whined, “You know I’m scared of heights.”  
Simmons turned around protesting Fitz’ complaints  
“Well then why did you join a team whose headquarters is a plane tens of thousands of feet in the air?”  
“Cause you were joining! And to think I would have any fun in the lab with a different partner, who would laugh at my jokes and not get mad when I throw things.” Jemma’s checks turned a darker shade of pink whilst hearing Fitz speak those words.  
“Maybe he does feel the same way.”  
“What’d ya say?”  
*Shit! Was I thinking out loud*  
“Oh, I was just saying how I can’t wait to see the room,” Swiftly swiping the key card into its slot she pushed open the door,  
“Shall we?”

\-------------

After they had unpacked all of their clothes and unnecessary items Fitz remembered the plan that Skye had set up for him. Skye knew that Fitz had feelings for Jemma, and that Jemma had feelings for Fitz. But, she didn’t tell Fitz or Jemma that, she wanted to see how things would play out.  
“Hey Jemma, I was thinking, since we have 5 hours till the meeting at 7:30, why don’t we go swimming, there wouldn't be a lot of people in the pool since its mid-afternoon and I haven’t gone in so long” Jemma opened the bathroom door and slowly walked towards the kitchen where Fitz was.  
“I think it would be nicer to go night swimming, it's much quieter and private. In the meantime we could watch a movie or something, make use of the hotel room since we will only be here for a day.” Fitz liked the idea of swimming in private, it would make it much easier for his plan to succeed.  
“Yea that’d be nice, but one condition, I get to pick the movie.”  
“Fine, but don’t you dare pick another monkey movie, I will scream if I have to hear about the many different species one more time.”  
“No no no, I was thinking we could watch something like Avatar. It’s a long movie so it will take up some time, and there's lots of talk about science so we won’t get bored.”  
“Have you ever seen it?”  
“No, but I’ve been wanting to ever since I saw Skye watching it in the lounge.”  
“Ok, well I guess I could run down to the desk and get some snacks while you get it star-”  
“Actually,” Fitz ran to the bedroom and came back with a bag full of snacks, “ I never go on any trip without proper British junk food.” Jemma eyes widened and all she could manage was a gasp.  
“Oh Fitz!” She ran up to him and embedded him in a hug, then released him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Fitz’ blushed as soon as Jemma's soft lips left his skin.  
“Great, yea so um I got some uh some uh Hobnobs, some um Twiglets and some Hobnobs. Wait, no I said that already.” Fitz’ palms started to seat as he could feel the tension rising  
“Sorry, I meant I got Hobnobs, Twiglets and Maltesers. It should last a week but it lasts me one to two nights.”  
“Great! I can get some bowls out and make some tea, you go get the movie on.” Fitz dropped the bag on the counter and quickly ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  
“Oh. My. God.” Fitz let out a little squeal and touched the spot where Jemma had just left her mark. He quickly moved to quietly turn the water on, running his hands through the cold water and then through his soft curls. He took a few deep breaths, dried his hands and opened the door.  
“Oh, that was quick, sorry I had to go to the bathroom first.”  
“It's alright, I already got the movie up, and I was able to find a blanket but we may have to share, if that’s alright.  
“Yea, that's fine! Fitz, sat down at one end of the couch and Jemma snuggled closer, wrapping the blanket around them both. Fitz took a deep breath, picked up the remote and started the movie.

“When I was lying there in the VA hospital with a big hole through the middle of my life, I started having these dreams of flying..”

Simmons closed the gap between them, dropping her head into the perfectly built crook of Fitz’ shoulder. Fitz welcomed Jemma and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, the smell of her coconut shampoo filling the air around him. To anyone watching them they looked like a couple, perfectly matched. To them they were best friends about to embark on a journey that would change their lives but they didn’t know where it would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to use the movie Avatar 'cause I recently watched it with some of my friends, I know its not the most romantic movie but it's the first thing that came to my mind. I also was listening to We Are Young while finishing up this chapter so I decided to imbed it in my title. Hope you enjoyed and chapter 3 is coming soon!


	3. The Summer Night (almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons wake up in a way they have woken up before, but this it feels different. However, they don't let that stop their mission, but maybe Fitz has a different mission... :)

“Mr. and Mrs. Fitz-Simmons five minutes till the meeting” the concierge knocked on the door two more times before repeating the same sentence and then left. Simmons slowly stirred awake, taking in the surroundings of the hotel room. She tried to movie her arms from the uncomfortable position they were currently laying in but they were pinned down by some heavy object. She turned her head and awed at the scene in front of her. Fitz had fallen asleep, with his full body resting against Jemma, boy was he a sight for sore eyes.  
“Fitz, Fitz, get up the meetings in five minutes!” She harshly nudged him, not wanting to be late. Fitz’ eyes shot open.  
“Shit! We gotta go!” Luckily they were already dressed for the occasion as Coulson knew they were bound to screw something or someone up. Fitz glanced over to Jemma, noticing that he was obstructing her path to get up,  
“Oh, haha sorry” Fitz blushed as he quickly got off of Simmons, helping her up in the process. Simmons too began blush as well but turned away to hide it and began walking towards the bathroom to quickly wash up. This time it was Jemma’s turn to freak out. Closing the door she took a deep breath before jumping up and down out of pure excitement  
*Could this be a sign, I mean mixed with the kind stuff he said to me earlier, and the way he blushed after I kissed his cheek. No, no, no. Best not to get your hopes up Simmons, its probably just friendly gestures. Yea friendly, that's all. Ok, ok, breath in one….. And out one…. In one… out one.*  
“Ok, let's do this.” Fitz was about to begin pounding on the door for her to hurry up, they had three minutes before the meeting began.  
“SIMMONS! LET’S GO! COME ON!” Simmons opened the door, her hair loosely laying over her shoulders.  
*God, she looks so beautiful*  
“Wow, you look really nice Jemma” Fitz refrained from going on a nervous ramble and just preceded to smooth down his hair and straighten up his tux,  
“As do you.” Fitz offered her his arm,  
“Shall we?”  
“We shall.”

\-------------

They arrived perfectly on time, slipping into some seats in the back to take notes while the scientists went on about their new breakthrough in technology. After about 2 hours of talk about the serum, which they had already examined in their mobile lab on the bus, Fitz gave Jemma a bored look. They had known this stuff about the serum since the field mission when they first got examples from Mike's blood after he was somehow stabilized. They didn’t know how he was perfectly ok after he was shot with the night night gun, or how he didn’t blow up, but they intended to find that out, and maybe they would in this extremely boring meeting.  
“Jemmaaaa, I’m bored”  
“Relax Leo, you sound like a whiny three-year-old.” She turned back to her pages of notes she had managed to take while Fitz crossed his arms and sulked over her using his first name instead of last.  
“Jemma, can’t we just leave, there's nothing else for us to learn here, at least not yet until we get our hands on more serum.”   
“That’s what we’re here to do Fitz, we have to buy some off the scientists.”  
“Well can’t you do that, you don’t need me for that, I get nervous in front of people anyways.”  
“You don’t get nervous in front of me” Simmons gave Fitz a questioning look, wanting her non-question to be answered.  
“That’s because I’m comfortable around you, I’ve known you for 10 years.”  
“Well I suppose that’s true.” Had it already been ten years! Everything went by so fast whenever she was with Fitz. Her heartbeat sped up just thinking about him and she attempted to take a few breaths to calm down.  
“You alright Jemma?” Fit turned towards her with a concerned look on his face  
“No yea Im fine, just a little stressed out I guess”  
“Oh, well it’s alright,” Fitz placed his hand on top of hers to help her calm down, “I’m here to help.” Little did Fitz know, but that doing that didn’t help at all, in fact it made her heartbeat quicken, causing an urge of wanting him closer. She stared into his baby blue eyes, drowning herself in the beauty and love that filled them.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Fitz-Simmons, do you have any input thus far in the presentation” The presenters where all turned towards them, no doubt expecting an answer worth their time. Fit stared blankly at Simmons as did she back. Suddenly thoughts filled his head,  
“Actually,” Fitz turned to face towards the front of the room, “We are very impressed with the product, as is our employer. We would love to hear about the stability of the serum if you can share that information.”  
“Of course, we would love to share more about the product” Fitz flashed Simmons a smirk before turning back towards the presenters, trying to show some interest. That smirk just melted Simmons, her legs turned to Jello and she couldn't focus on the presentation. Fitz began to take notes after realizing Jemma was totally out of it.  
*What did I do… Is she surprised or mad or what… She looks like she’s swooning for something, or someone. There’s no way it could be me right, all I did was flash a smile.. Ya know she has been acting weird today…. What is wrong with her*

\-------------

An hour later the presentation finally ended at 10:30, exact. They had gotten all the information they needed and now where free to spend the rest of their night at their pace and will. But, as decided earlier they chose to spend this time going swimming. The pair quickly returned to their hotel room and took turns using the bathroom to get change.Fitz got ready first, saying that he had left something in the car and that Simmons could just meet him at the pool. After getting changed he quickly flew down the hall and scurried down the stairs, fast but careful enough not to fall. As soon as he reached the ground level he ran to the front desk and waited for someone to show up.  
“Hello Mr. Fitz, is there something you need?” The manager stepped behind the desk and took a seat, waiting for Fitz’ response.  
“Uh, actually yes. I know the pool is closed, but um I was wondering if I could use it to plan something special for my wife. We never got our honeymoon because we had to get right back to work, so maybe I could just use the pool for a little bit tonight.”  
“Of course Mr. Fitz!”  
“Fitz is fine.”  
“Ok, well, Fitz,” The manager got up and retrieved a key card from his desk, “Here's the key card to get in after hours, use it for as long as you like.”  
“Thank you so much!”  
“Don’t mention it. Just when you're done with the card just leave it in your room when you leave tomorrow.”  
“Will do, thanks! Fitz ran back out through the front of the hotel and over to where he had parked the car. He swiftly opened the trunk and found the box of Spaghetti Bolognese he had hidden. Quickly grabbing another bag, he slammed the trunk shut and ran to the small cafe they had in the hotel.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Yes, hi, hello sir, what can I get for you?”  
“I was wondering if you could heat these up for me?” Fitz lifted up the two dishes and handed then to the man.  
“Definitely, they will be ready in five minutes.”  
“Perfect! I'll be back soon” Fitz, again, ran, but this time he ran towards the pool as fast as possible excited to get everything set up. Arriving at the pool he swiped the key card through its spot in the door, and swung it open, racing to find a perfect table to set up the dinner.  
“C’mon…. C’mon… Ah Here we go!” Fitz found the perfect table sitting in a silent corner of the area. There were already two chairs so all he had to do was lay out the decorations and get the food. He placed the bag down on the ground and pulled out a very nice, red tablecloth that he had grabbed from storage on the bus. He then took out a nice glass vase that somehow had not broken in the chaos, along with a couple of white roses. Lastly he got out a couple candles and two sets of utensils, gently placing them in a very organized fashion on top of the cloth. He stood up, admiring his work and stretching his slightly sore back before remembering the food was probably ready.

\-------------

Up in the room Simmons was still taking her time to decide which bathing suit should wear,  
“Light blue… or dark blue, light blue… or dark blue, that’s it, I'm calling Skye.” Simmons picked up the encrypted cell phone they had brought before realizing that she didn’t need to use it. It’s not like they were going to talk about spy stuff anyway. The phone rang 3 times before Skye answered  
“Whats up Simmons, did you lose Fitz, please tell me you didn’t lose him, he promised he would do something.”  
“What! No of course I didn’t lose him, what do you think I am, 7? I’m calling to ask for your advice. Wait, hold on! What do you mean “he promised to do something”?”  
“Oh no”  
“What the hell does it mean Skye!”  
“Nothing! I swear! Ok! Now, what do you need my advice for?”  
“OK, well. Fitz and I are going swimming right now, and he’s down there waiting for me and I haven't even gotten changed yet!”  
“And why do you need my help?”  
“Well, I brought two swimsuits, a light blue one and a dark blue one. Which one do you think I should wear?”  
“Well you're going night swimming right?”  
“Yea” Jemma scoffed at her dumb questions,  
“Well then wear the light blue one, it will be easier for him to see who, if you know what I mean” Skye dramatically winked through the phone hoping Simmons would notice what she was going at.  
“Your weird you know that”  
“Love you too, Simmons! *cough cough* and so does someone else, byeeeee!”  
“Wait, WHAT!” Skye immediately hung up the phone and was engulfed in her own laughter,  
“Oh, this is gonna go great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! That was chapter 3!! It was a little longer cause I had more inspiration his time. Oh and guess what, this chapter title was also based on a song that I listed to while finishing the chapter. The song was San Fransisco by 5 Seconds of Summer, I really recommend it. Anyway, chapter 4 will be out soon, like a couple days, so enjoy episode 2 of season 7 that should've come out for some areas but still not for me *inhales and screams* Wow I just realized how uncreative I am with chapter titles


	4. Don't Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons express their feelings about each other But, while doing so things don't go as planned. It's not like anyone's complaining though.

“Fitz? Are you here?” Jemma gently pushed the door that Fitz had left unlocked, open, scanning the area until her eyes fell upon a nicely decorated table with two dishes of food, a couple of candles and a very handsome young man sitting at it.  
“Oh Fitz” Jemma's eyes fell upon the pink rose he was holding, although he was only wearing a white t-shirt , a loose black tie and his black swim trunks, he looked dashing in the lighting.  
“Hey… hey Jemma.” He flashed a nervous smile at her, causing her legs to turn jello and her mouth to tug upwards. He quickly got up, smoothly walking over to her and handing her the rose,  
“Care to join me for dinner?” Jemma was speechless, she was in awe of the beautiful setup he managed to put together. She tried to speak but nothing came out so she just nodded. Fitz led her around the pool and pulled the chair out for her, gently pushing it in when she sat down. Fitz took the chair opposite at her and looked deeply into her chestnut eyes.  
“Fitz, “Jemma proceeded cautiously, “how did you put all of this together?”   
“Haha, um you're probably not going to believe this but, Skye.”  
“Skye..?”  
“Yea, um, a while back I told her, um,how I uh, how I felt about you, and ever since then, she and I have been trying to come up with a way for me to tell you.”  
“Tell me what?” Jemma’s heart speed up and with all the adrenaline it felt like she could run a marathon  
“Tell you that, that I love you. I love you Jemma Simmons, I have since I first met you at the academy, I guess I didn’t really think about it until our first mission in the field.” Jemma, again in awe, did he really just say what she thought he said?  
“You, you love me”  
“Yea um yes, yes I do, “Fitz rubbed the back of his neck anxiously,  
“I uh understand, if you don’t feel the same way, I just thought that it would be good to get it off my chest.”  
“Don’t be silly Fitz!” Jemma let out a small giggle, barely believing that any of this was happening.  
“Of course I feel the same way!”  
“You do?”  
“Yes! I've been thinking about us for a while now, and maybe if there ever would be an us.”  
“Well maybe there can”  
“Really?” Fitz moved his hand across the table, placing it right on top of Jemma’s,  
“Yea. I’m pretty sure Skye has already told everyone on the team my plan, so it’s not like when we get back they won’t expect something to be between us.” He stood up slowly, bringing his chair over to Jemma, and setting it right next to hers.  
“Jemma,” Fitz took her hands in his and stared into her hairs, not hesitating at all,  
“Will you be my girlfriend?”  
“Yes! Yes! One hundred times yes!” Jemma leaped forward, catching his lips on hers.Their lips were perfectly molded against each other as if waiting for the right person all these years. Jemma ran her hands through his soft curls as he placed her hands on her waist, urging her closer to continue the kiss. When they broke apart they were both out of breath, but destined to stay in each other's presence. Fitz laid his forehead against hers and took hold of her hands again, never wanting to let go. Jemma let out a small giggle,   
“Fitz, I think we should finish the dinner before it gets cold,” He scooted away and brought his chair back to the opposite end of the table, finding her eyes again when he sat down.

\-------------

By the time it was one, they had finished their late night dinner, gone swimming, taken showers and gotten dressed in their pyjamas. The one problem was, both of them were too tired to sleep, instead, they decided to watch an episode of Doctor Who before dozing off. But that wasn’t the only problem, the temperature had dropped suddenly and it was freezing outside, just like the type of weather for sudden snow. Since they only had one extra blanket they had to stay together to keep warm, which neither of them minded. Snuggled up on the couch with the blanket over them they started the episode of Doctor Who. It felt like the episode was only 10 minutes by the time it ended and they were debating whether or not to put on another one.  
“You know what I wish?” Jemma turned her head upwards so she was looking into his baby blue eyes. Fitz’ eyes meet hers and a smirked formed on face,  
“What?”  
“That we could take the Tardis back to the academy days and you would tell me how you felt sooner.”  
“I don’t wish that”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I've got something magnificent right here” Jemma let out a small chuckle,  
“That might be the cringiest thing anyone has ever said to me, might even top Milton”  
“Oh please, Im better than that cabbage head kid”  
“Really?!” Simmons dragged the word out to tease him  
“Yes, really!” Fitz moved a little closer, leaning into a kiss when all of a sudden a loud voice came over the hotel's announcement system.  
“At 2 am really?!” Fitz scoffed

“ATTENTION ALL GUESTS, DUE TO THE WEATHER WE ARE EXPERIENCING CURRENTLY, THE ROADS ARE SHUTTING DOWN IN THE AREA. YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO STAY AN EXTRA DAY OR TWO UNTIL THE WEATHER DIES DOWN. YOU WILL NOT BE CHARGED FOR THESE DAYS. GOODNIGHT!”

“Well, how about that,” Jemma’s face lit up and she got rid of any space between them,  
“Yea, how about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh the cringe was unbearable. Anyway, this was the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading this far! :)
> 
> I will be writing another fan fic soon, so do expect that, it's either going to be one really long one or multiple chapters, comment below what you think I should do :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to have a cute little moment at the end so sorry that its so shorter than the other 4 chapters :/

Coulson and May heard the tires of Lola screech as FitzSimmons finally arrived back at The Bus. They pulled up the hanger feed in the control center and watched on the screen as Fitz carefully set Lola into park and got out to get their gear. Instead of getting their gear, Fitz ran around the back of Lola and over to Simmons’ door. He opened it and offered her his hand as she slowly stepped out of the car and placed a light kiss on Fitz’ cheek.

May silently turned to face Coulson with a smug look on her face.  
“What May?”  
She put her hand out, “you owe me 20 bucks.”  
“I knew I should’ve guessed they would’ve figured it out on their own” He pulled out a twenty from his pocket and slapped it into May’s open hand across the holocom.

“Oh nice May! Did you get twenty bucks too?”  
Both older agents turned to see Skye walk into the room with Ward right behind her. A rolled up twenty sticking out of her pocket.  
“Yep.” May answered, walking back to the cockpit to enjoy the pristin silence it held.  
“Ward, did you bet they wouldn’t too?”  
“Wouldn't what, sir?”  
“That FitzSimmons wouldn’t get together.”  
“Yes sir. I did.”


End file.
